Quizá
by Phareth
Summary: Las reflexiones de una relación. Es un IorixKyo obviamente yaoi Sean buenos y dejen reviews.


**Como la vida es injusta KOF no me pertenece y al perecer nunca lo hará (a menos de que de la noche a la mañana me convirtiera en la persona más rica del mundo y pueda comprarlos) por lo tanto tampoco me pertenecen los personajes (que mas quisiera yo TT ) solo los uso para mi sano entretenimieto y el de los fans como yo.  
**

**Quizá**

En medio de la habitación, en el escritorio de la esquina, un joven volvía a leer lo escrito para su amor:

Quizá el tiempo pasara y esto se sabrá, sobre nosotros caerá su peso y las consecuencias que traerá, pero déjame decirte amor, que ni el ni nadie más cambiara esta forma que tengo de verte, de sentirte, de quererte, de que cada vez que te vea generes en mi esa exquisita sensación de alivio y paz, de que cuando bese tus labios me sepan al mejor de los licores, de que cuando este en tus brazos o tu en los míos me sepa la persona más afortunada del mundo, de que cuando estemos juntos me crea estar en el mismo cielo, de sentirme especial al saberme la única persona que ha podido ver ese hermoso rostro tuyo mostrar esa bella sonrisa (limpia de todo aquello que otros ven) cuando te de caricias, besos y miradas cargadas de sentimiento, o verlo llenarse de placer y pasión cuando estas dentro de mi llevándome hasta el limite o te doy placer sintiéndome dentro de ti, de sentirme cómplice de la luna ya que solo ella y nadie más conoce este lado tuyo, ese que es solo para mi, ese que no dejas ver a nadie, solo a mi, y en las noches de luna a ella, de querer darte todo lo que tengo y lo que soy para no perderte, de saberme capaz de matar por ti para que no te separasen de mi lado, de eso y más me siento capaz por ti.

Amor, no sabes todo lo que en mi provocas, el poder que posees sobre mi así no te lo propongas.

Quizá el tiempo pasara y esto se sabrá, pero amor, no lo puedo evitar, de tu lado nunca quisiera separarme, te tengo a mi lado y soy feliz contigo, no quisiera que esto terminara nunca, no estoy seguro de lo que pueda pasar y de lo que vendrá, por eso te lo digo, quizá el tiempo pasara y esto se sabrá, pero no voy a dejarte jamás a no ser que tu no lo desees.

- Quizá?-

- Mn – Se sorprendió al oír su voz, no lo sintió llegar, ni sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba detrás de él, se había dejado llevar por el sentimiento que él mismo se provocó. – Yo se que quiero que esto nunca termine y me siento capaz de continuar hasta el final, pero no se que es lo que tu quieras… – Al decir esto se le veía en los ojos tristeza, su amante nunca dijo cuanto tiempo estarían juntos, ni que realmente eran, sólo le dijo que le gustaba y que sentía algo por el, más nunca aclaro que, por eso había decidido hacer eso, escribirle algo que pudiera representar lo que sentía, por eso lo hizo.

- Te importa? – Le preguntó fríamente, con la voz dura y sin expresión alguna, así era él, no lo podía evitar.

- Sabes que si – Se sintió herido por la reacción de su amante, aunque estaba acostumbrado a su manera de ser, aún dolía.

- ….

- Entonces… – Se sentía nervioso, era la primera vez que se daba esa conversación, ahora de alguna forma le había preguntado, ahora solo tenia que esperar la respuesta, aunque no estaba seguro de querer saber, la probabilidad de una negativa le dolía y sentía que si le negaba la probabilidad de seguir caería, se derrumbaría ahí mismo.

- Te lo diré de esta forma… – Sonrío enigmático, lo cual desconcertó un poco a su compañero – el tiempo pasará, esto se sabrá y creeme cuando te digo que no me importa… – los ojos de su amante se ensancharon, seria verdad?, no le importaba, entonces… le dejaría?, su corazón se contrajo ante esas palabras – porque igual te amo – tomo el rostro de su pequeño y lo beso – y lo seguiré haciendo Kyo, no lo dudes

- Iori… – No se esperaba eso, se relajo de inmediato al escuchar que le amaba y que no cambiaria, después del beso que le dio su amor se quedo sin palabras, asi que falta de ellas se arrojo a sus brazos y le beso ahora él – también te amo, y mucho…

- Lo sé – volvió a sonreír, tal cual le gustaba a su amor, luego lo llevo hacia su habitación para pasar una dulce velada comiendo a besos su cuerpo y bebiendo de sus labios…

Owari

Mmmm, pues este es mi primer fic (lo tenía enpolvado por ahi), asi que sean buenos y diganme como esta. Bye Bye


End file.
